


Simmer Down and Pucker Up

by Anonymous



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Full penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dee corners him after the Atwater shareholders meeting.“You owe me,” she hisses.





	Simmer Down and Pucker Up

Dee corners him after the Atwater shareholders meeting.

“You owe me,” she hisses.

“Owe you?” Dennis responds, like he has no idea what she's talking about.

“What happened to ‘getting off’ together? You got off in front of all those people and what did I get? Dick!”

“Dee keep your voice down,” he says in a hushed tone. He scans the room, making sure no one is watching them before responding, “Look, it's not my fault you didn't try hard enough to get off. Just go home and take care of yourself.”

Dennis turns to leave and Dee grabs his arm. She can see that all-too-familiar rage in his eyes when he meets her gaze again.

Suddenly, he's the one grabbing her and she's letting herself be led, away from the crowd, into the empty conference room at the end of the hall. He locks the door behind them and shoves her onto the table.

“You want to get off?” he snarls, tearing at her clothes. Dee nods apprehensively. Off comes her blazer, her shirt, her bra, until she's sitting completely naked in front of her brother. She can feel her heart racing and all of her instincts are telling her to _get the hell out of here_ before Dennis does something stupid. No matter what her rational mind tells her, though, she can't ignore the growing throbbing between her legs.

Dennis doesn't bother stripping, just unzips his slacks and pulls out his cock and then he's pushing inside her. He starts up a brutal rhythm, doesn't wait for her to adjust, slamming into her over and over. It's just the right side of painful and Dee’s writhing, trying to grind up against him. He leans to down to bite her neck which makes her squeal. She digs her nails into his back in retaliation.

Soon, too soon, Dennis is grunting and shuddering against her. She feels his hips go still and he buries his head against her breasts. Dee swears under her breath, but just as she's about ready to punch the cocksucker in the jaw for leaving her unfinished twice in the same day, he's pulling out in a single swift motion, and replaces his cock with two fingers. He curves them up and it doesn't take long before he's directly hitting her G-spot. That combined with his thumb on her clit has her gasping into his shoulder in less than a minute.

Dennis slowly backs away, sucking his fingers clean before tucking himself back into his pants.

“Happy now?” he asks.

Dee grins.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
